Ultraman: Extinction
by Dragoguage
Summary: Belial creates the baddest weapon to destroy the Ultras once & for all. Ultraman enlistst the help of Mothra in hopes of saving his race. Can they find a way to save his kind or will Belial succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Mothra: The author doesn't own anything from either the Godzilla or Ultraman franchises. Godzilla belongs to Toho & Ultraman belongs to Tsuburaya.

Ultraman: Also Mothra will look like her _Rebirth of Mothra 1_ incarnation. But this happens long after that.

Chapter 1 The Creation

Summary: Belial travels to a plagued world & gets inspired to make the ultimate weapon.

Belial: Thank goodness the author doesn't own anything from the Ultraman franchise or the Godzilla franchise.

It was over 20 years after Belial was defeated for the second time. He had become a distant memory. Although he was defeated, Belial wasn't killed. He was flying through the universe, trying to find another weapon to destroy Zero. He came close the last time with his mega-monster Beryodora & almost had him with Arch Belial. Then Belial heard some pained cries. He followed the sound to a distant planet. He went through the atmosphere & found a dying world. Plants lay withered, creature's skeletons were shivering, the sounds for help were echoing in the wind. "What a dump! It looks like something swept through- Here…. Something powerful..." Belial said. A large smirk made its way across his face. He gathered some of the dying plants, pick up the skeleton of an unknown creature, collected a sample of the soil & flew off with the items.

Nearby a black hole…

Belial was mixing the ingredients together with a small sample of the Plasma Spark he got on his last attack. "Perfect… Now for a pinch of Plasma..." Belial mumbled. He then flung the mixture into the black hole. It worked like a giant blender. Then Belial flew in & re-captured the mixture. It was now a gum-like substance, but it was something more. Belial's Ultra-Vision showed him something that was hungry. " _Now to enact my revenge..._ " Belial thought.

Belial: Well that's a dull start! R & R!


	2. Chapter 2 The Host

Chapter 2 The Host

Summary: After successfully making the weapon, Belial finds the perfect guinea pig.

Zero: The author doesn't own anything from either the Ultraman franchise or the Godzilla franchise.

"Hey Leo, we're getting a distress call from where our planet used to be." Astra said. "That's weird, nothing lives there now." Leo said. "They say that they need us to save them from some monsters attacking them. Should we tell the others?" Astra asked. "Nah, it's probably something minor. We can handle it." Leo said. "I guess so- Now they're saying that we should hurry." Astra said. "Well let's not keep them waiting." Leo said as he walked out the door. The 2 Ultras flew towards that area of dead space.

About 2 hours later…

"So where are these beings who contacted you?" Leo asked. "I don't know, they stopped talking an hour ago. You think they were killed?" Astra asked. The 2 continued to fly through the shattered remains of their former world. Astra held back some tears & tried to find the source of the cry. Unknown to them, Belial was hiding behind some of the debris. He had found a section of debris that would be the perfect spot for an ambush. The 2 Ultra brothers continued to fly through the area. "Do you sense anything?" Leo asked. "No," Then Belial shot his new weapon & it landed on Astra's back. Astra didn't feel a thing. "Apparently it was a false alarm." Astra said. The weapon carefully made its way into his flesh. "Great, more- Never mind. Let's head back. I can see you tearing up again." Leo teased. Astra huffed & the 2 returned to The Land of Light. " _Once they get there, my weapon will wreak it's havoc._ " Belial thought.

At the Land of Light….

Leo & Astra had returned from the Deathly Debris. The 2 were resting in their home. Astra was studying star maps while Leo was taking a 'Shower'. He would do this to reduce the risk of space parasites & to keep his Ultra Armor at full strength. Leo soon finished his 'Shower' & noticed Astra slumped over his desk. "Hey Astra, wake up. You know how touchy Xenon gets when you drool on his maps." Leo said as he gently nudged his younger sibling. Astra weakly lifted his head. "Oh you don't look so good. What's wrong?" Leo asked. "I- D- don't- MPH!" Astra groaned. "You what?" Leo asked. Astra covered his mouth before he vomited up a-lot of his inner light. "Astra!" Leo cried. Astra slumped to the floor & began to breathe loudly. "Astra what's wrong?! Astra!" Leo cried. If there's one thing that would make Leo cry, it was to see his little brother suffer. Astra began to make choking sounds, like he was trying to get air out of oil. "Come on Astra wake up! Wake up!" Leo shouted. Astra continued to choke on some unknown thing. Leo, knowing about the practice called 'CPR', tried but Astra wouldn't hold still long enough. His body began to tremble & he looked like he was shivering. Leo ran out the door & flew at top speed to find Cosmos.

At Zero's house…

Cosmos & Zero were playing an Ultra variation of Chess. Then Leo burst through the door. "Jeesh Leo I just replaced that-" "No time Zero! Cosmos! I need you to come with me quickly! It's Astra! He's vomiting & shaking & I- I don't know what to do!" Leo screamed in a panic. "Calm down Leo, take me to Astra & I'll see what I can do. We'll have to cut our game short Zero." Cosmos said. He soon left with Leo & rushed back to their home. Leo opened the door & screamed. Astra was coughing up inner light forcefully & in a greater amount. "Astra!" Leo cried as tears welled up in his eyes. Cosmos used his heal ability but it seemed to make it worst. "S- Stop!" Astra gasped. Cosmos retracted his hands & gently felt Astras' temperature. "His chest is unusually cold. We may need to get him to Mother of Ultra." Cosmos said. Leo nodded & the 2 took the unusually sick Ultra to the hospital.

At the hospital…

Leo had handed Astra to Mother of Ultra's care. Meanwhile, he & Cosmos waited outside. "Ooo! I can't stand this!" Leo groaned. "We just put him in there a minute ago." Cosmos said. "I know that! I just hate seeing my brother like this!" Leo groaned. "Look, maybe staying here might not be a good idea. Why don't you go home & try to calm down while they cure Astra?" Cosmos suggested. "I can't! I need to be here in case my brother needs me!" Leo snapped. "Ok! Ok! We'll wait here." Cosmos sighed.

3 hours later…

Leo was nervously pacing back & forth. Finally, Mother of Ultra herself, came out of the hospital. "Leo? I'm not sure you'd want to hear this but, we weren't able to cure Astra." MOU said sadly. "WHAT?! But where is he? How is he?!" Leo asked as tears began to build up in his eyes. "If you wish to see him, follow me." MOU instructed. Leo followed MOU and nearly fainted at Astra's sight. His skin had multiple tears, like he was mauled by a tiger; there were large blisters on his chest that were mostly around his color timer, his breathing sounded labored & he was shivering. Leo burst into tears & wailed by his brother's side. "Do you know what's causing this?" Cosmos asked. "No, we have absolutely no information on it. I fear that he may die anytime between tonight and tomorrow. Is there any way to find out where he got this strangeness?" MOU asked. "I'm not sure. Leo? Where was the last place you & Astra went to?" Cosmos asked. "We- Went to where our planet used to be. Please, can I be alone? I don't know how much time Astra has left." Leo sighed. Cosmos & MOU nodded before they left the room. Leo gently ran his hand over his dying brother's blisters. Astra groaned softly & Leo retracted his hand. "Oh Astra, why did this happen? I wish there was some way to help you. I wish I could take your place!" Leo sniffled. "L-Leo..." Astra groaned weakly. "Yes, what is it Astra?! Do you need me to get the nurse?" Leo asked. "No, I- You to- me..." Astra groaned. "Could you maybe repeat that? I couldn't fully understand you." Leo asked. "Pl- Please- (Coughs) St- Stay" Astra groaned weakly. "Ok Astra, I won't move from this spot. Just please, fight this! I- (Sniffles) I don't want to see you go!" Leo whispered while holding one of Astra's hands.

3 hours later…

Leo had drifted off to sleep while sitting near Astra's possible deathbed. Unknown to him, one of Astra's blisters that was near his Color Timer began to swell. Astra began to gasp loudly as the swelling continued. "L- L- LEO!" Astra shouted. Leo snapped awake & saw the blister grow larger & larger. "Astra! What's going on?!" Leo shouted. Astra groaned as the blister's swelling continued. "Nurse get in here! NOW!" Leo hollered. He could only stand there & watch as the blister grew huge. The other nurses rushed in but it was too late, the blister burst & squirted it's contents on everyone & everything. Leo rushed back to Astra's side & held his right hand. Astra weakly turned his head to look at Leo. Leo gently hugged Astra around his neck. Tears were making rivers down his face. "Get this place cleaned up stat!" said one of the nurses. "Are you ok?" Leo asked. "Not really, but that- Blister popping, made me feel a little- Better" Astra groaned. "Excuse me, Leo? Can you please leave so we can clean this room up?" one of the nurses asked. "Do I have to?" Leo asked nervously. After that blister popping, he was still skeptical of Astra's status. "I guess you can stay." the nurse said before she left to get some towels. "Why did one of your blisters pop?" Leo asked. Astra shrugged & fell back to sleep. "Please, keep fighting Astra." Leo whispered.

1 hour later…

The nurses had finished cleaning up the strange residue from the blister. Astra was still sleeping & Leo was watching him. "What do you think this stuff is?" asked one of the nurses who was cleaning the towel used. "I'm not sure, even Mother of Ultra doesn't know." said another nurse. "Whatever it is, it's a tough stain to get out." the first nurse commented. "Ick, it's all over my hands. I'm going to go disinfect them. I'll be right back." the second nurse said. She walked to the disinfecting room & noticed that the residue was making blisters appear on her skin. She began to feel very cold & nauseous….

Leo: Please tell me that Astra will live?!

Me: …..

Leo: WHY YOU-

Me: Unless you want to watch Astra DIE you'll sit down & shut up!

Ultraman: This author can be cruel to work with. R & R


	3. Chapter 3 The Plague

Chapter 3 The Plague

Summary: Astra fights with the strange sickness as it spreads.

Astra: The author doesn't own anything from the Ultraman or Godzilla franchises.

Astra was still unconscious as the sickness remained in his body. He was trying his hardest to fight the disease but it wasn't easy. His brother Leo remained at his side, watching him. After the blister explosion, he was worried what would happen next. The area where the blisters were was a dark red & squishy. Like grape jelly, there was also a rank odor similar to urine. Leo had cleaned himself of the contents of the blisters about an hour ago. However he hadn't shown any symptoms. Leo heard a soft groan coming from the hallway. He looked out the doorway & noticed a nurse acting weird. She leaned against the wall & began to breathe heavily. "Wait here brother, I'll be right back." Leo whispered. Leo left the room & approached the nurse. She was having trouble standing up, like she was weak in the knees. "Excuse me, are you alright?" Leo asked. "Leo?! Oh sorry for disturbing you, could you help me up." she panted. She sounded exhausted. "Yeah here, are you dizzy? Light headed?" Leo asked. "Just a bit-" she groaned. Then she violently spewed her Inner Light onto the floor. She collapsed to the floor & began to dry heave. Other nurses heard the noise & rushed to their sick ally. Even Mother of Ultra herself rushed to their aid. "The same symptoms that are effecting Astra..." noted one nurse. "Take her to the ICU stat! Put her under constant watch in case of a change in symptoms." MOU commanded. Speaking of, Leo returned to his brothers' side. Astra's condition hadn't changed.

With the sick nurse…

The poor girl was straining to breathe as she was put on the bed of the ICU. MOU used her healing again. The nurse caterwauled in pain as more Inner Light began to surge out her throat. "Your power isn't working yet again? What do we do now?" asked the doctor. "Keep her separate from the others. We don't want this spreading. Any change in condition you tell me first. I'm going to go get some answers." MOU commanded. The doctor nodded & MOU left the room to talk to Leo.

In Astra's room…

Astra's chest was still that weird dark red color. His condition remained mostly the same except his heart rate had increased only slightly. "Excuse me Leo, I need to speak with you." MOU said as she peaked her head into the doorway. "Um sure, Astra hasn't changed in condition. He's mostly the same right now. He's pretty quiet right now." Leo nodded. "I need to know where you 2 were when Astra got infected? That way we can hopefully reduce the risk of exposure to others." MOU asked. "Well, we got a distress call to where our planet L-77 used to be. After we came back from there Astra started showing signs of the sickness." Leo answered. "Thank you, hopefully Astra will recover from this." MOU nodded. She left the room & headed for the ICU.

2 days later…

The initially sick nurse was feeling worst. Her chest began to sprout those blisters & her skin color began to look pale. But over the past 2 days, she wasn't the only one. 5 more nurses & doctors had been infected. Mother of Ultra was completely baffled. Her powers either made the symptoms worst or they had no effect. Those who were sick were also placed in isolation. Whispers began to circulate about how MOU was useless right now, that there's going to be the first ever funeral, that this sickness doesn't even have a cure. The newly infected ones began to show the same signs as Astra. Speaking of Astra, he was actually getting better. He began to speak & his strength was thankfully coming back. "Leo, do you know if they know what's causing this?" Astra asked. "No, but I have bad news, 5 more staff members were infected." Leo said sadly. "Oh my! But, isn't MOU helping?" Astra asked. "Don't worry yourself ok? She's trying her hardest to help the others." Leo answered.

At Cosmos's house…

The peaceful Ultra was looking in every book he had to try to find out what this sickness was. Yesterday Mother of Ultra had assigned him with trying to discover something about the illness that would be beneficial to those infected. So far he found nothing. He sighed & put the book down on the coffee table. He had piles of books, magazines & even tablets that had various syndromes, diseases & symptoms yet the sickness matched none of them. Cosmos grabbed another book, lied on his couch & continued his near-endless search. Then he heard a knock on his door. "Hang on, I'm coming!" Cosmos said. He opened the door to find his friend & brother-in-arms Ultraman with a stack of books so tall it blocked part of his head. "Hi Cosmos, you wanted me to bring these?" Ultraman asked. "Yes, thank you. You can put them by my couch." Cosmos said. Ultraman had brought Cosmos some health magazines from Earth Mothra sent him a few months ago along with the history of diseases on Earth. "Do you really think these will help?" Ultraman asked. "I don't know honestly, I just hope that maybe there's a disease that is similar to the one effecting us." Cosmos said. "Do you need help looking through them?" Ultraman asked. "If you don't mind… I've read about nearly every disease, viral infection & fungal infection in the known galaxies. Yet I still haven't found a match for the one that's here." Cosmos said opening another book. "Believe me, this thing has everyone baffled. I overheard Xenon talking about how if this get any worst, Father of Ultra might put us all in quarantine." Ultraman said opening a magazine. "I hope it doesn't come to that." Cosmos said. "Also I heard Astra is almost fully recovered." Ultraman noted. "Whew! That's good but why is it that he's feeling ok while there are 5 people suffering with it?" Cosmos asked. "Make that 10, on my way here one of the news screens said another 5 staff members got infected." Ultraman said sadly. "Oh no!" Cosmos gasped.

1 week later…

Astra was able to walk, talk & was currently at 88% better. But the same couldn't be said for the rest of the hospital. By now, 4/5 of the staff were infected. The past few days saw the illness spread like peanut butter. The ICU was at max capacity & that helped spread the sickness. Because of this, the hospital was eerily quiet except for the occasional groan & cry of agony. "Astra are you sure you feel ok?" Leo asked. "Yes Leo, I'm just a little weak & stiff from lying here for so long. Was MOU able to diagnose me?" Astra asked. "Unfortunately, no. And your not alone, nearly the whole staff is infected & MOU is losing hope fast." Leo said. "What?!" Astra asked in shock. "That's why it's so quiet." Leo said sadly. "Have hope brother, maybe there's still a chance." Astra said. Then Gaia burst into the room. "Gaia, what's wrong?" Astra asked. "You 2 need to get out of here, now!" Gaia said. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "Father of Ultra is putting this place under quarantine! He said that those who aren't sick need to get out to prevent further infection. I remembered that you were feeling better so I rushed to get the news to you." Gaia explained. "This is worst than I thought. Help me out of bed Leo." Astra said. Leo helped his little brother off of the bed & the 3 left the infected hospital. "Did FOU say how long this quarantine would last?" Leo asked. "Not sure, also he's calling all Ultra Brothers in for an emergency meeting. Except you 2, just in case Astra relapses." Gaia explained. They landed outside the L-77 beings' house. Except it was taped up with 'Do not enter' signs posted outside.

"Oh no!" Leo said. "We can't go back inside?" Astra asked. "Don't ask me, it was FOU's idea. You 2 can stay with me & Dyna if you want." Gaia suggested. "What do you think Astra- You ok?" Leo asked. Astra was on his knees with his head facing the ground. "Astra what's wrong?" Gaia asked. "Nothing, I just felt a little dizzy spell. It's been nearly 2 weeks since I was vertical. I'm ok," Astra said getting to his feet. "Thank goodness, but would you like to stay with Gaia & Dyna?" Leo asked. "No, we'd crowd the place. How about we stay with Zero? Or if not him, let's head to a remote area." Astra asked. "Remote area? I hate to say it but it's a good call" Leo said reluctantly. "Yeah, it's better to be safe than sorry. But get back to full strength soon Astra!" Gaia said as he flew away. "I hope this goes away soon." Astra sighed. "Me too" Leo said. Gaia flew to the Space Academy where his fellow Ultra Brothers were all gathered in a large auditorium. "Have Leo & Astra been moved?" Ultraseven asked. "Yes sir, they've opted to move to a remote location." Gaia nodded. "With that the meeting can begin," Zoffy said. FOU walked out infront of the large group. "Ultra Brothers, I'm going to get straight to the point since there isn't much time. As you know about 9 'days' ago, Ultraman Astra returned with his brother Leo here after leaving to answer a distress call. Upon his return Astra started showing symptoms of some strange sickness that has left one of our best hospitals in quarantine. Even my own wife Marie was unable to heal the damage. Astra has since recovered from the sickness & will be isolating himself & his brother to prevent re-infection. I order _none_ of you to try to go see them until this is stopped." FOU stated. The crowd began to murmur. "As of right now I am forbidding everyone from going near not only the hospital, but Astra, Leo  & what remained of L-77. We are now on lockdown!" FOU explained. The crowd gasped in shock. "This means that we are for the time being, unable to do our solemn duty of protecting the galaxy. Until we can protect our selves from this plague, we cannot protect others." FOU continued. "Does that mean we can't leave the planet?" Agul asked. "Exactly that," FOU nodded. "How can we protect ourselves from the sickness?" Orb asked. "Well, that's the thing, we don't know that at the moment." FOU said quietly. The Ultra Brothers began to murmur. "As of right now we don't even know how Astra got infected or how it spreads." Zoffy said in a regretful voice. "Cosmos has yet to report any findings on what this is." Xenon sighed sadly. "So how can we protect ourselves if we don't even know how it's spread?" Ginga asked. "For all we know, one of us could be in-" "Don't finish that statement Mebius!" Yullian snapped. "She's right, the last thing we need right now is a panic." Taro elaborated. "What should we do if we find ourselves infected?" Ace asked. "If you find yourself infected you must get away from others. Isolate yourself. Mentally report the symptoms & your condition. Despite the pain you _cannot_ try to get help from your Brothers. MOU has already tried numerous attempts at healing the sick but they just make the disease stronger." Yullian instructed. "Do you think we'll survive this?" Beth asked. "We have hope  & right now we need that more than ever. Meeting adjourned." FOU said confidently. The Ultra Brothers began to talk amongst themselves.

Astra: At least I'm almost better.

Leo: Thank goodness, now author the next time-(Astra elbows him) OW!

Astra: Remember, if you say the wrong thing around this author, you'll pay.

Leo: Oh, right. R & R.


	4. Chapter 4 State of Emergency

Chapter 4 State of Emergency

Summary: The disease is spreading & a desperate Mother of Ultra tries something that she hopes will help.

Zero: It's a good thing this author-(Ultraman elbows him) Ow!

Ultraman: Remember what happened to Astra can be upped to 300X worst.

Zero: The author doesn't own anything from the Ultraman or Godzilla franchise.

1 week after Father of Ultra addressed the Ultra Brothers…

All the Ultra Brothers had locked themselves in their homes in case of infection. Mother of Ultra was stumped. Her healing powers had no effect & everyone was getting worried. For you see the sickness somehow escaped the hospital & now the general populace was adding to the number of the sick. So far none of the Ultra Brothers had shown any symptoms. At least not to her knowledge. For in Max's house, he was wrapped in blankets. The guy was freezing cold but he couldn't shiver. This was cause due to the Plasma Spark turning the Ultras into what they are today, they hadn't developed the ability to shiver. That & the cold is a huge weakness for them. Max groaned & lied in his bed under what we'd call 50 sheets.

Because of this, the whole planet was quarantined. He soon felt the urge to vomit. " _Guys! Guys! ECK! I think I've been infected!_ " Max thought as he retched into a nearby bucket. " _Oh no! Not you! That means we're next!_ " answered Jack, Powered & Neos in fearful voices. Max groaned & began to gag. Something was clogging his throat. He couldn't breathe, not even talk. Max cried out as the Inner light ripped itself from his insides. He laid a hand on his Color Timer & felt large bumps. These bumps were the beginning of the blisters' formation. Max wailed in agony, his body temperature continued to fall.

In Dyna's house…

Dyna was screaming at the top of his lungs. Huge pink blisters had formed around his Color Timer. They felt heavy, like Skydon was sitting directly on his chest. The blisters were heavily swollen & looked ready to burst. Dyna howled in torment as the blisters burst like balloons. Gaia got covered in the guts & groaned. " _Guys, Dyna's chest just blew up. & I got covered in the excrement from the blisters._" Gaia reported.

Thankfully, most of the normal populace were hiding in their homes. Everyone was afraid of the sickness. The sounds of Ultra Beings in pain & crying for help soon became the only sound on the planet. Mother of Ultra had tried over 1000 different cures & none of them worked. They either made the sickness worst or they had no effect. Then she got a strange idea that might work. She went to go find Father of Ultra.

Where he was….

Father of Ultra was in a meeting with Xenon, Ultraseven, Tiga, Zoffy & Yullian. They were discussing what to do if the sickness spread to the Ultra Brothers. "-So I think that would work. Any questions? Yes, Xenon?" Zoffy asked. "Well,-" Then MOU burst into the room. "Mother of Ultra! What are you doing here?" Father of Ultra asked. "I have a new idea as to how we can combat this sickness. But I need to know if it would be alright." MOU said. "My dear Maria, whatever you suggest will be considered & possibly approved." FOU said. "Ok so I think that we may have to expose ourselves to the light of the Plasma Spark again. Maybe my light isn't strong enough to heal the others but maybe the light from the thing that made us what we are today can heal us of this sickness?" Mother of Ultra asked. "What do you all think?" FOU asked. "It sounds like a good idea but suppose if it doesn't work?" Yullian asked. "Yes but suppose if it does work?" MOU asked. "Well, the Plasma Spark has been known to heal severe injuries..." Xenon commented. "Then it's settled, we'll try your idea. If it works, we'll be able to heal everyone." Zoffy said. "We'll try it on one Ultra first. Just to see if it works." Xenon said. "Then if it does, we'll use it on everyone." Yullian said.

Later…

MOU had brought a nurse who was infected to the Plasma Tower. "I hope this works." Zoffy said. Mother of Ultra guided the nurse to the bright light. "There, there girl. Let the power cleanse you." Mother of Ultra said. The light shone on the nurse & it seemed to make her blisters shrink. MOU's eyes brightened with hope. But then, the blisters reappeared again. This time, larger than ever. The nurse screamed in agony before they exploded. Her chest was blown open. Like a chestburster ripped through it. She was dead & the sickness was now in the wind. MOU & the others were stunned. Not even the mighty Plasma Spark could help! The cloud spread far & wide. It increased the infected to nearly 2 billion. This included Mother of Ultra, Father of Ultra, Zoffy, Yullian & Xenon. "I- I have doomed us all..." MOU said in shock. "Don't be upset dear, it was worth the attempt." FOU said comfortingly. The massive cloud crept into people's homes. The Ultra Brothers had been told to remain in their homes to keep safe. Some of them were watching the event on TV. "Oh no," Joneus gasped. "We may be doomed," 80 sighed sadly. Tiga groaned in frustration, " _What can help us now?!_ " Then he felt his body temperature begin to fall. Tiga then forcefully vomited a large amount of his inner light. "No! Not me too!" Tiga groaned as he began to shiver. His internal body temperature dropped rapidly. Tiga groaned loudly in pain.

Zero: So… Does this author hate us?

Ultraman: It's part of the story.

Dyna: R&R, for our sakes


End file.
